parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Mother Cat: So, how was the first day of school? *Sally Cat: It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Father Cat: Ah, so, Sally, how was school? *Harmony Bear: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Productions) *(Treat Heart Pig Touches a Button) *Sally Cat: School was great, all right? *Fred Figglehorn: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Mother Cat: Sally, is everything okay? *(Sally Cat Scoffs) *Lowly Worm: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Lowly Worm: No! Not the foot! *Father Cat: Sally, I do not like this new attitude. *Brave Heart Lion: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Fred Figglehorn: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Brave Heart Lion Punches Fred Figglehorn and Hits a Button) *Sally Cat: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Lowly Worm: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert: Take it to deaf con 2. *Lowly Worm: Deaf con 2. *Father Cat: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Brave Heart Lion: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sally Cat: Yeah, well, well-- *Bert: Prepare the foot! *Lowly Worm: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Lowly Worm: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Father Cat and Sally Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Brave Heart Lion Screams) *Sally Cat: Just shut up! *Bert: Fire! *Father Cat: That's it. Go to your room. *Bananas Gorilla: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Share Bear: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Rugrats in Paris (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Shifty Pan, The Fairly Odd Christmas (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style)... *(Brandy Pushes a Button) *Danny Dingo: Come. Fly with me, Daisy Dingo. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Mother Cat: So, Sally, how was the first day of school? *Sally Cat: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Mother Cat: (Clear throat) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: I'm Cheer Bear. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Brave Heart Lion. *Brave Heart Lion: What? *Cheer Bear: This is Treat Heart Pig. And that's Fred Figglehorn. *Fred Figglehorn: (Screaming) *Cheer Bear: We're Sally Cat's emotions. These are Sally Cat's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear: What happened? Loyal Heart! *Fred Figglehorn: She did something to the memory! *Mother Cat: Is everything okay? *Sally Cat: I dunno. *Fred Figglehorn: Change it back, Pink Bear! *Cheer Bear: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog: Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear: Let it go! *Fred Figglehorn: The core memories! *Cheer Bear: No, no, no, no! *Brave Heart Lion: Can I say that curse word now? *Treat Heart Pig: What do we do now? *Fred Figglehorn: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Treat Heart Pig: We have a major problem. *Fred Figglehorn: Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Fred Figglehorn: What was that? Was it a bear? *Treat Heart Pig: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Brave Heart Lion: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Kimono! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Rugrats in Paris (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Shifty Pan, The Fairly Odd Christmas (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style)) *Cheer Bear: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Treat Heart Pig: It's broccoli! *Brave Heart Lion: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Who's the birthday girl? *Sally Cat: (Yells) *Fred Figglehorn: Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear: Hang on! Sally Cat, here we come! Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof